Rosalie’s Diary
by lunamoon644
Summary: Rosalie and Evelyn Folly are children of the next generation, this is just Rosalie’s diary and her experiences at Hogwarts


**Hi, this is my first story, so please excuse me if it's terrible (:**

**Disclaimer: sadly, the only part of this story not first imagined in the mind of the amazing of Joanne Rowling are Rosalie and Evelyn**

August 23

I am so tired! We took the Knight Bus from home after dinner last night, and it took us forever to get to London because they kept having "difficulties". (I think Ernie was just tired).

When we finally got to the Leaky Cauldron, James and Amie were hungry, and we had to stop so Dad could order something for them, then when I got to Evelyn and mines room it took me forever to get to sleep because the mirror was bored and kept trying to make conversation. At least I got to sleep in this morning. Sort of.

Today we are going shopping for school supplies, I am very excited about the new books we'll be getting, because of mine and Evey's new classes. I'm taking Divination, Muggle Studies, and Ancient Runes, Elza kept bothering me to take Arithmancy like she does, but I think it sounds terribly boring, and I told her so, then she said Divination was silly and went off to her room, which she does often.

Anyway, Mum and Dad have already signed my permission slip for Hogsmeade. I am so excited, Evey and I are third years now, so we get to go to Hogsmeade some weekends! We'll finally get to go in all the shops everyone is always talking about, Three Broomsticks, Zonkos, Honeydukes...

Now it's time for me to go down to breakfast, but I'll write again later!

August 23, afternoon

I love Diagon Alley! I'm sitting outside Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor writing this, and I just love watching all the witches and wizards doing their shopping here. I'd be perfectly content just sitting here all afternoon, but I was thinking about just wandering the shops with Evelyn. But then I'll have plenty of time to just sit and watch tomorrow, because Celestina Warbeck is performing live in Diagon Alley! It's awfully exciting, Mum's in a flutter about it. The rest of us are more excited about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes new products, but to each their own

Anyway, we didn't get to go in many shops this morning, because we spent an hour just browsing Flourish and Blotts. Mum found Celestina Warbeck's new autobiography, _Becoming Celestina; the childhood and early life of the modern age's greatest singing sensation,_ and spent a while with that, and Elza found a feminism power book by witch Maud Holiden, called _Taking Back Our Power, _and became instantly absorbed. Evey and I mostly just browsed, but it was still highly enjoyable.

After Flourish and Blotts we went to Madam Malkins, because Elza needed new robes. They have a beautiful new dress this week, but it was very expensive. But I probably wouldn't have found an occasion special enough to wear it anyway, so never mind it.

Oh! It's time to stop in Gringotts, but I'll write tonight. Goodbye for now!

August 23, evening

Hello again! I've pretty much gotten all of my school supplies, with the exception of my potion ingredients from the apothecary, which is closed, because of some potioneers convention in Wales, apparently quite important, because it'll be lasting all week. It is very inconvenient because when we get back to school we'll all have to borrow from the student store cupboard until Mum can send us refills.

At Quality Quidditch Supplies I've gotten another Holyhead Harpies poster as well as a Broomstick Servicing Kit, which my broom certainly needs. It's an old Nimbus of Dad's and it doesn't work great, mostly because it's so old, but it doesn't get much use anyway, as I only use it summers. But, this year I think I'm going to try out for the house team, Chaser. I really don't think I'm half bad, but Evelyn's trying out for Keeper on Ravenclaw, and she's excellent.

We've gone to Wiseacre's, and I got a new set of scales for potions, because James sat on mine earlier this summer, but I haven't the slightest idea how. Elza had to get a new telescope, because James and Amie dropped it out an upstairs window when they were trying to get rid of a gnome, and Elza'd forgotten to put an Unbreakable Charm on it. Honestly, I don't know what gets into them.

There was some interesting gossip in Scribbulus when we went in to get some more parchment a couple new quills. Apparently, a few drunk warlocks were in there yesterday, and they sent some quills flying, and one of the sharper sort gave the shopkeeper a free nose piercing! Everyone thinks it is quite the scandal, but mostly just because Scribbulus is one of the most boring shops you've ever laid eyes on.

Anyway, for dinner we got sandwiches from the Leaky Cauldron and Evelyn and I ate ours well looking at all the animals in the Magical Menangerie, which was very fun. We got to feed some little bits of our sandwiches to the creatures. My favorites were the basket of little kneazles, but I must admit to avoiding the spiders.

They had some beautiful owls too, just like Eeylops. I can't wait until I can get my own owl! We have a family owl, Pippi, but it's not the same.

After dinner the Wizards Academy of Dramatic Arts (W.A.D.A); did a performance of Fountain of Fair Fortune, which was really very good, also it's my favorite story. Amie loves it to, because Mum and Dad got her name from there. Her real name is Amata, the lovesick and heartbroken young witch, which could certainly be interpreted as a bad omen, although it's a lovely name.

Before I go to bed, I want to tell you about the absolute best moment from my whole day!

Near the end of the alley there is a mermaid fountain where underage witches and wizards can direct jets of water at each other because of some spell, so we don't have to use our wands. Evelyn and I were fooling off at it, and these two little girls racing to Sugarplums bumped into me, so my water went off course, and I ended up splashing James! Oh, the look on his face was the funniest thing!

Now it is time for me to sleep, but I can't wait for tomorrow! Good night!


End file.
